


Make My Home In You

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, RPS - Freeform, here comes the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: They have a day off. Finally. Luca makes the best of it by sleeping in, and then letting Marwan have his way with him.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Make My Home In You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so we have actual smut, people. Whoa.  
> Once again the song and dance: this is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect, I am ignoring any and all Real Life issues, just assume this is a parallel universe where nobody's feelings will ge hurt.

Night shoots are goddamn exhausting, in Luca’s personal, entirely biased opinion. They fuck up his sleep cycle (which is not that consistent to start with) and leave him craving daylight with a vengeance. Luckily, they’re not shooting during winter months, so he gets to have at least a little sunlight if he’s willing to sacrifice an hour or two of sleep, which he is. That is what good coffee was invented for.

It also means he’s more than happy to lean against Marwan’s side and close his eyes for a while as the crew watches the takes they just did, discusses changes of angles and what they might try differently for the next ten takes. Shooting a movie is a lot of waiting around to be needed.

There are footsteps coming closer, but Luca resolutely doesn’t open his eyes. He’s comfortable, sunk into that kind-of-doze that’s not really dozing but not really awake, and if they need him, they can damn well say so.

“He asleep?” Charlize’s voice asks, low and amused.

“Nah,” Marwan says. His voice rumbles nicely against Luca’s ear where he’s resting against the man’s shoulder. “Just resting his eyes I think.”

Luca flops a hand to acknowledge that. Marwan chuckles, and the arm wrapped around his middle tightens for a moment. It’s nice, and Luca sighs and melts a little – or as much as Nicky’s tac gear will allow him to melt.

“I think I’m jealous,” Charlize says, and Luca can picture her wry grin without even having to look. “I want my own human pillow to snuggle with.”

“Make them write you a beautiful, fierce Italian warrior of your own into the next movie,” Marwan advises, and Charlize laughs. Luca can feel himself blush and is grateful for both the make-up and the hood hiding his face. _Beautiful, fierce Italian warrior_?

“Someone’s about to go all Joe on me,” she teases. “I just came to tell you Gina’s happy with the last takes, we might be done here soon.”

Luca hides his smile by turning his head a little more towards Marwan. He’s never done this before – no, that is a lie. There have been nights spent with co-stars in hotel beds, but that had just been mutual stress relief, no strings attached. This, with Marwan… Luca’s not sure if Nicky is bleeding over into his life, or if this is Luca, bringing his own emotions into Nicky. He remembers walking into that nondescript room in London, walking into that bright smile Marwan directed at him, and thinking “ _Oh. Oh, this is going to be trouble._ ” In a way, they’re lucky everyone just assumes it’s a Nicky and Joe thing instead of a Luca and Marwan thing.

Charlize’s footsteps move away again, and Marwan shifts a little. Luca makes a soft noise and tenses, prepares to sit up, and the arm around his waist tightens again.

“Stay,” Marwan murmurs. “Just getting more comfortable.”

Luca hums and stays, half-sitting up and his head resting on Marwan’s shoulder. It’s not the most comfortable position ever, but it helps to keep him from falling asleep for real. “I’m going to spend that rest day in bed,” he mumbles.

“Hmmm, good idea,” Marwan agrees, and it takes a moment for Luca’s tired brain to realize how else his words could have been interpreted. He’d meant a series of naps, but the idea of a day in bed with Marwan… yes, he likes that thought.

“You’re invited,” he informs his co-star… his lover? Maybe. They haven’t exactly talked about this thing between them yet. “Just bring more blankets.”

“I can do that,” Marwan agrees, and then there’s more footsteps and Gina’s voice calling for them and Luca sighs and sits up and stretches.

Time to go be a 900-year-old immortal sniper.

They get lucky and don’t get a single day’s rest, but two. Part of the reason for that is that they all need to re-adjust to a daylight schedule, part of the reason is a minor fuckup regarding the availability of soundstages. Luca doesn’t give a flying fuck, because it means he can sleep in the first morning they’re in London, curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows and wrapped in Marwan’s strong arms.

They still haven’t talked about what this… thing between them actually is, but Marwan had shown up at Luca’s door yesterday with a smile and a kiss and falling asleep curled up with him had been… very comfortable.

Waking up still wrapped up in Marwan is very comfortable, too, Luca discovers. For once, Marwan is awake before him, and there’s a hand resting on his belly beneath the t-shirt he went to sleep in. It’s warm and heavy and just resting there, not even moving, but it wakes a low, simmering want in Luca’s veins. He stretches lazily, smiling at the interested hum from behind him.

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” he murmurs, not quite ready for English yet. Some things don’t need a direct translation though. Marwan just chuckles.

“ _Goedemorgen_ ,” it’s purred against his cheek and Luca twists in Marwan’s hold and seeks his mouth without opening his eyes. Their lips brush, slow and sweet, and Luca sighs when it ends. Marwan’s lips brush his cheek, beard tickling just a little, and he’s pulled in close as Marwan tangles their legs beneath the blankets.

“I like you all soft and sleepy,” Marwan murmurs against his ear, that warm hand sliding to his back to hold him. Luca smiles and nuzzles the warm skin brushing his mouth. A hint of beard tells him it’s Marwan’s throat, and he probably could stop himself from sucking a little at it… but he doesn’t want to. The hitch in Marwan’s breath makes it more than worth it, even if he remembers to stop before he can leave a mark.

Opening his eyes to the sight of Marwan, sleep-tousled and just a little wide-eyed, is something he could do for the rest of his life, Luca thinks with that just-woke-up floaty feeling still firmly in place. Tangling his fingers in that mess of curls feels good, and he loses a few minutes to petting that glorious hair. Marwan’s eyes drift closed, and Luca’s pretty sure he’d purr if he could. He’d love to stay just here, do nothing else for maybe an hour or two, but reality creeps in eventually. His body announces it really wants food, and his bladder announces it really wants to be emptied, and Luca sighs and kisses Marwan’s cheek before wriggling out of his embrace. “Breakfast in bed?”

“Leave some hot water for me,” Marwan answers, and Luca laughs.

The shower wakes him up all the way, to the realization that they do have two whole days with no filming. They have to be on set tomorrow afternoon for walk-through and whatnot, but… no filming. It means he is a little more thorough in his showering than he would’ve been, otherwise.

Breakfast in bed is topped by breakfast cuddled up with Marwan. The coffee is not as bad as it could be, which makes Marwan laugh and promise they’ll find a place that serves good coffee should they make it out of bed that day.

“Don’t hold your breath on that,” Luca tells him, and has the privilege of watching Marwan’s eyes darken. “I have no intentions of letting you out of bed today. Eat up, you’ll need it.”

They do clear the breakfast tray, but as soon as it’s empty and set aside, Luca finds himself pinned to the bed, Marwan stretched out on top of him warm and heavy. “Let me?” he asks, and Luca can’t deny him anything. If Marwan ever finds out what that look does to Luca, he’ll be in trouble.

He’s in trouble anyway, he discovers just a moment later. He hadn’t dressed after his shower, just wrapped himself in a bathrobe. That decision turns out to be both good and horrible, because Marwan wastes no time in unwrapping him. It means he gets Marwan’s mouth on his skin, hot and wet and so good, but it also means he gets the friction of Marwan’s bathrobe against his dick, and that is just unfair and sheer torture.

“You’re sensitive,” Marwan murmurs against the skin of his clavicle. Luca can’t argue with that, especially not when Marwan rubs his bearded cheek against his chest and all he can do is arch and moan for him. “Beautiful.”

Somehow, that leads to Luca’s fingers buried in Marwan’s curls, clinging for dear life as the man discovers he can make Luca moan and lose his grasp on English by licking at his nipples. Then he bites, and Luca curses at him.

“I need to learn Italian,” Marwan muses. He licks sensitized skin and smirks when Luca gasps. “At least the important phrases.”

Luca blinks and concentrates. “I’ll teach you,” he promises, then groans when Marwan sinks his teeth into his skin – just hard enough not to bruise. “ _Later_.”

“Later,” Marwan agrees, and because he’s an evil creature who learns far too fast, he then proceeds to take a nipple between his teeth and _tug_. Luca loses any concept of speech in favor of clinging to his lover and is grateful when Marwan finally stops torturing him and comes back up for more kisses what feels like hours later.

He then proceeds to kill what remains of Luca’s brain.

“Can I have you, baby?” is whispered against his ear, Marwan’s big hand stroking down his side to cup his hip. “I’ve wanted you for _weeks_ , please say yes.”

“Sì,” Luca gasps out, shifting so he can wrap a leg around Marwan. “Sì, have me, take me.”

That pulls a low groan from Marwan, and then they’re kissing again. There’s nothing soft or sweet about this kiss, it’s teeth and tongue and hunger, and a part of Luca wonders if this is how Joe and Nicky will kiss once they’re alone after the whole mess. That same part of him kind of wants to put that on camera, too.

Marwan trails sharp little bites down his throat, just enough to sting, careful not to leave marks. “Do you have…”

“Bedside table,” Luca gasps out before Marwan can even finish the question. “Cleaned up during my shower.”

“Someone planned ahead,” but it’s said with more awe than teasing. Marwan pushes himself up on one elbow to fish around in the mess they’ve made on the bedside table, and Luca takes full advantage of the way it opens him up for Luca’s gaze and hands. The man is unfairly attractive, and he moans prettily when Luca flicks a nipple.

“Be good,” Marwan tells him, rolling back on top of Luca with lube and condom in one hand. “You can play later.”

“Can I,” Luca purrs. He stretches himself out beneath Marwan, watches his expression go hungry as he spreads his arms wide and lays himself out. It’s a heady feeling, and he has to arch up into the solid weight on top of him. Marwan breathes something that sounds like a curse, and his hands are almost careful when they stroke down Luca’s sides. Luca sighs when the warm weight disappears, but the sight of Marwan, naked except for the bathrobe hanging off his arms, dark-eyed and obviously wanting him, is a nice consolation. Luca eyes the thick erection and licks his lips.

“You look hungry,” Marwan tells him, sounding half-wrecked himself. “How long has it been, pretty Luca?”

He can feel himself blushing and hopes Marwan will blame it on the compliment. “Long enough you need to be thorough,” he admits, and it earns him a heated glance and a little growl, so… maybe not as embarrassing as he thought.

“I can do that,” Marwan promises, and proceeds to prove it. His wet fingers stroke and tease until Luca is more than willing to beg, and that first, slow push in is enough to reduce him to Italian again. Fuck, he forgot how damn good this can feel.

“Relax for me, there we go, doing so good my darling,” Marwan murmurs at him, a low, soothing cadence that just stokes the need in Luca’s belly.

“Please,” he whispers, licks his lips. “Please, Marwan, want you in me.”

“Fuck, Luca.” Marwan’s voice breaks, goes deep and rough. “You’ll have me, promise. Just a little more.”

Luca has some choice words for that, but Marwan plays dirty and gives him more to clench and flutter around, pushes deep with a slow, sure movement that tells Luca more than any words this man knows what he’s doing. He loses his words on a moan, is rewarded by another slow, deep push inside, and from there on Marwan plays his body as if they’ve done this a dozen times already, are familiar with each other in this, too. Maybe they are. Luca wants to beg for more just as Marwan slides another finger into his body, works him open with slick little movements that steal the breath from his lungs and have his cock drool onto his belly. He wants to reach for it but lying spread out the way he is for Marwan feels so sexy he doesn’t want to move, either. He digs his fingers into the bedding and moans.

Three fingers are a stretch that has him hiss, then groan protest when Marwan pauses. “More,” he demands, arching his hips to make it clear what he wants. “I can take it.”

He has no idea what Marwan says to that but guesses it’s a curse or maybe praise. He doesn’t care, because those fingers push deeper, open him up just that little bit more, and he closes his eyes because it’s just so damn much.

Marwan doesn’t tease him any further, which is a very good thing because Luca is not sure he can take much more and not roll them over and take control. He whines protest when those long, wonderfully talented fingers slide out, and then he’s being kissed again, Marwan’s mouth hot and a little uncoordinated. Luca wraps both legs around his hips and makes a demanding noise, and Marwan curses and pulls back and rasps, “condom,” and yeah, good idea. Luca pries his eyes open to be able to watch Marwan sit up and roll the latex down his cock, and he remembers having that in his mouth as Marwan’s fingers stroke lube over the condom-wrapped length and moans with the memory.

“Ruined me,” he accuses, breathless and too needy to make any kind of impression.

“About to ruin you further,” Marwan promises, and it should sound corny and out of a bad film, but Luca’s dick twitches and his hole flutters in anticipation. Fuck, what else will this man be able to do to him, once they _really_ know each other?

Turns out, they know each other well enough already. Luca’s body arches into the penetration, welcomes Marwan with a hunger he hasn’t felt in too long, and he can’t lie still anymore, has to wrap his arms around the man and cling as he’s filled, hole stretching around Marwan’s girth. Marwan kisses him again, just a messy slide of lips as they’re sucking in breaths, and then he’s in as deep as he can go, hot and hard inside him and warm and solid on top of him, and Luca sighs and melts into the bed.

“Baby,” Marwan breathes against his mouth, and _fuck,_ the sound of his _voice_ , wrecked and rough and so, so tender. Luca strokes his messy hair back with trembling fingers and wraps both legs around his waist again, holds him close in every way he can. He wants to stay like this forever, pinned and held and full.

Then Marwan gives an experimental roll of his hips, pulling out just to push back in, and Luca revises his statement. Movement is better, movement is great, movement is making him moan as if he’s getting paid for it. Marwan’s voice in his ear spurs him on, whispering to him how good he feels, how hot he is, how badly Marwan wants to fill him up and watch his come leak out of Luca. That last one nearly breaks him, and his body agrees and tightens greedily around the cock spearing him. Marwan groans and thrusts harder in reply, and then they’re off, the earlier gentle rhythm forgotten in favor of chasing their pleasure.

Luca manages to last until Marwan’s cock brushes _that spot_ on one long push in, and he clenches and gasps into the mess of a kiss they keep coming back to, and Marwan laughs against his mouth and keeps that exact angle on the next push in. There might be supernovae going off behind Luca’s eyelids, and he’s distantly aware he’s digging his nails into Marwan’s shoulders, clinging to him for dear life.

“I can feel you going tight around me,” Marwan murmurs into his ear, voice a low rumble. “Are you going to come for me just like this, baby? Can I watch you fall apart for me?”

Luca moans and nods because actual words are beyond him at this point. He’s just a mess of lust and need and _want_ , held together by Marwan’s arms around him and stoked higher and higher by the _perfect_ thrusts of that wonderful cock in his hole, Marwan’s belly rubbing against his own leaking dick with every move. He’s barely hanging on, and then Marwan cheats, the bastard, clamps his fingers around one nipple and tugs and growls “then come,” into his ear.

Luca shatters.

He drifts back down to earth slowly, Marwan draped over him like a warm, heavy blanket. His lover is panting just as hard as Luca is, and they’re both trembling from the intensity. Marwan’s lips are brushing Luca’s cheek, and it’s so easy to turn his head and kiss him.

They have to move eventually, Luca hissing softly as Marwan slips out of him. Marwan turns worried eyes up at him. “Are you alright Luca? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Luca wriggles and stretches his legs and shakes his head. “Just not used to that anymore,” he rasps, and there’s that wide, happy grin on Marwan’s face, the one Luca would do many, many things to have directed at him.

They curl up under the blankets again, Luca draped over Marwan this time, one arm slung warm and solid around his waist to hold him close. He drifts off into a nap with that hand stroking up and down his side, warm and familiar.


End file.
